


There's more than one way for saying I love you

by Silvernightwalker



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Conventions, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Panic Attacks, Romance, Voice Acting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 07:38:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18912487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvernightwalker/pseuds/Silvernightwalker
Summary: Roman gets into panic mode when he loses Logan at a convention. Somehow they end up kissing and confessing to one another.





	There's more than one way for saying I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo I wrote a Logince fic since there's never enough of this amazing pair. Honestly, they're arrogant, gay rivals which is so hot. 
> 
> Also, this is inspired by my amazing girl who's so good to me. Thanks, babe!! 
> 
> Enjoy this story!

Saying that Roman was panicking was an understatement. His breathing was fast and uneven, his eyes wide from all the things he saw around him and his hands were shaking. And worst of all, he had lost the person who he needed the most right now. Logan.  
  
Roman had convinced his friend to come with him to a convention, secretly making it a date without letting him know. Logan wasn't exactly a person who was comfortable with having feelings and dating someone. He never had a relationship before and Roman never would've thought he'd fall for the nerd. After all, Logan wasn't his type. And Roman wasn't his. Still, here he was, crushing on his close friend who trusted him. The one he was missing right now.  
  
Roman looked around, his sight a bit blurry. Many people looked at him, some of them asking if he was alright, but he didn't answer. "Logan", he gasped, burying his hands in his hair. He didn't know how he lost him and if he would ever find him back and that idea made him sick in his stomach. "Logan", he cried out and curled up against the wall in the middle of the crowd.  
  
Meanwhile Logan was very confused as he had lost Roman in the huge hall full of people. He turned and turned, trying to find the flamboyant man with his royal outfit. He was specifically dressed as a prince, but Logan now realized how he didn't stand out at all between all the cosplayer. He bit his lip. "Roman!! Roman, where are you?!", he yelled, trying to listen for any reaction. It had no use since there was too much noise.  
  
He had almost disagreed to come with Roman, but the dramatic guy had begged him on his knees, using all kind of arguments and a lot of pleases. An image Logan would never ever forget. He sighed. He felt bad for not paying attention. Normally he was always in control of everything, but since he knew Roman it slowly slipped out of his hands.  
  
Their friendship had started with rivalry and heated discussions at the place they both worked. Roman was a voice actor for cartoons, movies, series and even anime while Logan was a coach for many things related to it. Breathing techniques, physical health and singing. He was known for giving good sessions and his deep voice that made every nerve disappear when people couldn't record because of anxiety. Roman had always been confident in his work, not stopping until he was satisfied with the results. So was Logan. The first time they met it wasn't exactly friends at first sight.  
  
Roman had arrogantly waved him away, saying he didn't need a coach since he was a natural. Logan had only scoffed and looked at him, unimpressed. "Everybody makes mistakes or ends up with a performance they can't handle. Your arrogance blocks the vision of that reality and I'm warning you...don't let it take you down". After those words he had left the small recording studio to wait behind the glass, observing him while the recording started.  
It took longer than he expected, Roman's attitude only getting worse since he got praised by everybody. Their battle of best voice actor and employee only became more fanatic and mean, insults coming from Roman and sneers directed back to him from Logan. They couldn't stand each other.  
  
It was a hot summer afternoon and Logan was getting ready to leave when it happened. He grabbed his bag and opened the door to find Roman sitting against the wall, heavily breathing and sweat all over his body. Logan frowned. It looked like he had worked out, but based on his position he had been there for a while.  
  
"Roman? Can I help you?", he asked calm and slow, reaching out for him. He put his bag on the ground and leaned on one knee. Roman looked a bit dazed, but when he made eye contact with Logan it was clear to him. He had a breakdown. A massive one.  
  
He stood up and immediately went back into his office, getting a wet towel. He slowly approached him and said softly: "Roman? It's me, Logan. I'm going to touch you on your forehead. Can you blink if you understand what I'm saying?". Roman swallowed and blinked slowly. Logan gently wiped some sweat away, cooling the hot skin. Roman whimpered softly when he felt the coolness and Logan whispered soft, encouraging words. They sat there in silence for a while when Roman suddenly linked their pinkies. The touch was hesitant, almost as if he was afraid and Logan understood how hard it was on him. His pride was nowhere, destroyed by something and Logan had warned him.  
  
"Let's get you inside, Roman. It's more comfortable and only then I can assist you". Roman nodded and stood up, wobbling a bit and reaching for the wall to hold himself up. Logan immediately wrapped an arm around him, steadying his body and helping him inside. His office was more like a small living room. There was a comfortable couch, a small table with some cups and a box with biscuits, a few lounge chairs, a small fridge with water and juices and of course a coffee machine.  
  
He guided him towards the couch, laying him down and pressing the cold cloth in his neck to cool him down. "I'll get you some water", he said and almost immediately got back. He grabbed a glass and let Roman drink it, the water spilling a bit on his shirt.  
  
"Shhh, easy there. Don't rush. We have all the time", Logan said calm and softly. Roman let out a few whimpers before tears started rolling down his cheeks. Logan had already grabbed a box with tissues, having enough experience with these kind of situations and handed him one.  
  
Roman cried and cried, louder and louder until he was almost curled up against Logan. The coach didn't really know how to react since none of his 'clients' had ever done this before. Nobody wanted a hug from him or touch him. They wanted his advise and support. That's what he could do. He awkwardly stroked Roman's damp hair, waiting until he calmed down.  
  
"Explain to me, Roman. What has occurred that it made you this upset?". Roman took a shaky breath. "I messed up. I-I thought I could...could do it...he ruined me. Ended my career before I even had the chance to prove myself".  
  
Logan was quiet for a moment, processing the words. "Who is this person you're talking about?", he asked gently and Roman shivered. "Gryth. Tharon Gryth". Suddenly it all dawned on him. Tharon Gryth was an amazing actor, singer and dancer who wasn't afraid to break anybody if he didn't like them. Knowing him and Roman, it probably wasn't a nice conversation they had.  
  
"He made me look like an absolute fool. An amateur that doesn't know the tricks of voice acting. My voice...is nothing compared to his", he whispered, his breathing getting faster again.  
Logan quickly reacted, grabbing his chin and making eye contact.  
  
"Roman, I need you to listen to me. Tharon is a lot older than you are and has much more experience with all this. He's also not afraid to step up and show people his powers. You might feel like a nobody next to him since he uses his fame, but you are still young and extremely talented. I even think you're a real rival to him, compared to the others. Don't let it get to your head. Like I told you when we first met: everybody makes mistakes or ends up with a performance they can't handle. This was your moment, Roman. It's up to you if you let him take you down or continue with your head held high. I have my hopes on you".  
  
Roman was looking at him in awe, not exactly knowing what to feel and say. He actually thought he was just as good as Tharon? Logan was very confused by the whole staring and not saying anything moment they were having. Was he going into another panic attack?  
  
Then Roman nodded. "Y-you're right. He has done this, but I still control the outcome on the situation...". Logan smiled. "Exactly. So, what is your plan?". Roman smirked. "Beating his ass".  
"Roman, beating people up is illegal. It will end your career in less than a second and you will end up in jail in the worst case", Logan said deadpanned.  
Roman snorted. "Not literally, nerd. Of course I won't use violence. I will use my voice...".  
  
And using his voice was what eventually got the two stubborn men together as friends. It took a long time before they really trusted each other, but Roman often found him in Logan's office. Sometimes to get help when he had worries and doubts about a project, sometimes to simply talk and listen to the other man. Slowly they opened up and Logan found himself enjoying their time together. Which is why he ended up on a convention. Lost like a puppy.  
  
Suddenly Logan caught some words from a couple walking past him.  
"Poor guy...such a panic attack". Logan didn't hesitate and almost choked them by grabbing the back of their shirts. "Where is he?!".  
  
Roman was losing it. More people were crowded around him, asking if he was alright and where his friends were, but he pushed them away, trying to get some air. He almost got to his feet to run and never look back when he heard Logan's voice through the crowd.  
"Roman?! Roman!". Not a second later, two blue, familiar eyes appeared in his vision and he gasped when he smelled Logan's calming scent.  
  
"L-Logan", he whispered and scrambled up to fly into his chest. Logan got almost knocked off his feet by the force of Roman's embrace, but quickly steadied them.

"Sshh, it's alright. Deep breaths, focus on my heartbeat. Can you do that?", he asked in his usual calm and soft way. He looked up, seeing all the people watching and barked: "please walk away and give him some space!".  
  
Soon they were able to find a more quiet place to focus and Logan gently took Roman's hand, putting it over his heart. "Breath in...and breath out. Very good. Again. Breath in...and breath out. Through your nose, Ro", Logan instructed him, making sure he had eye contact. Roman had once told him that he needed that to be grounded again and Logan gladly did so.  
  
"You were gone so suddenly...I didn't know where you went...I don't...I can't lose you", he stuttered, burying his head in Logan's neck. The coach frowned, not used to Roman being so affectionate and desperate with him. "Roman...I'm not going anywhere. I do not wish to be parted like this again from you and I believe the best option for now is to bring you home", he answered calmly, but Roman shook his head.  
  
"I-I mean in general. I....need you. I...I love you so much...you've become my rock and the most important person in my life", Roman whispered, afraid for Logan's reaction. While he was going through all the possibilities of rejection and heartbreak, Logan was having some huge error noises and completely shut down. The words of Roman raced through his head and he couldn't make them stop. He loved him?? Why? How? He couldn't. He wasn't supposed to be loved. It wouldn't give Roman any satisfaction since he was an awkward nerd.  
  
"Can we...please go?", Roman asked, taking Logan's silence as a rejection. He had let go of the man, creating space between them and slowly Logan could think again. He nodded, not able to speak yet and grabbed his hand, leading him through the crowd outside towards the car.  
  
The ride back was filled with a heavy silence, both men lost in thoughts. Logan bit his lip, trying to come up with anything to say, but he was lost. This was definitely not his area. Meanwhile Roman was trying not to cry. He felt embarrassed and angry at himself for putting Logan in such a hard position. He knew how he felt and what feelings did with him. He was supposed to take it slow and give him space. Instead he ruined it all by opening his mouth and speaking up.  
  
It was late when they arrived in front of Roman's house and Logan desperately tried to keep him in the car, not willing to let him go yet. They needed to talk, but Roman had already endured so much. He didn't want to cause another panic attack.  
"Thanks for the ride back. I'll...see you around I guess", Roman whispered and grabbed the handle to open the door. Logan didn't let him go and grabbed his neck before he pressed his lips on Roman's.  
  
The voice actor immediately melted against him, not able to resist those soft and plump lips. Logan never meant to go further than simple lip touching, but then Roman sort of slipped his tongue inside and Logan made sounds he didn't knew he could make. And Roman thought it was beautiful. His fingers tangled in his dark, thick hair and Logan whimpered, trying to get Roman closer.  
  
It was the car horn that Roman accidentally hit when he tried to straddle Logan that both made them freeze. They were breathing fast, their lips swollen and red from all the kissing.  
"Seems like I'll be around you for a while", Logan said breathless and looked at Roman while holding his waist.  
Roman chuckled. "Is that your way of saying I love you?". Logan swallowed and gave him a small smile.  
  
"Maybe it is".

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you liked it and thank you for reading! :D


End file.
